sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.P.E./Chapter Fifteen - The Ultimate Battle of Hope vs. Despair
The Ultimate Battle of Hope vs. Despair is the fifth installment of Season Two of H.O.P.E. and the fifteenth episode overall. It is also the mid-season finale of Season Two. Hester tells Mona her plan to destroy both Hope and Despair and to create her New Earth. The Regime finds an appartment and Claire and Tom encounter Sakura and Asahina, who might be slowly turning into a powerful being. Junko brings in her other guests to fight with her in the battle of Hope vs. Despair, and it leads to some pretty ugly stuff. Episode Intro STREET --- ??? DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Ivy wakes up. She's in the middle of the street. She feels weak. IVY: PLANTS WHERE ARE YOU Suddenly, her vines attack Ivy from the back and start trapping her. IVY: AAAA WTF ???: why couldnt you save me ivy Ivy turns around. It's Harley, pointing a gun at her. HARLEY: Why did you make me die? IVY: Ha-Harley?? HARLEY: You... are a hypocrite. You don't deserve to live you filthy bitch... You're nothing. Harley starts stepping on Ivy's corpse until she's dead. IVY'S APPARTMENT --- 15 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- DAWN (3 AM) Ivy wakes up. It was just a nightmare. IVY: God... Suddenly, someone rings the doorbell. Ivy puts on her Despair Chanty Binx disguise, opens the door and sees a box outside her door. Ivy checks to see if there's anyone still there. There isn't. Ivy grabs the box and opens it. Inside, there is a dead rose with a card on it. Ivy reads the card. IVY: I-I... no... NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO... Ivy gets her phone and calls someone. IVY: Hi... look, I need your help ASAP ???: IT'S FUCKING 3 AM WHY DID U WAKE ME UP PAM IVY: IT'S URGENT... it's from her... ???: wait... do you mean IVY: yes... -C. PART ONE JAPANESE ABANDONED APPARTMENT --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING The Regime is having fun at someone else's house. CLAIRE: who's house even is this lmao NICK: does it even matter they have so much kawaii stuff here, right elsa ELSA: i cant appreciate kawaii im genderless CRIM, CLAIRE, TOM: CHOKE CRIM: anyways CUPCAKKE: u know this whole apocalypse thingy is making me wanna write a song about this ELSA: can i be featured in it CUPCAKKE: NO Deadpool and Velma come out of the bedroom. DEADPOOL: yooo VELMA: that was fun DEADPOOL: Yeah, who knew they had dildos in this house TOM: dammit all this stuff is making me hungry CRIM: It's always hungry with you TOM: if they only have fucking soup i will choke Tom goes to the kitchen. He starts choking. TOM: OKAY, WHO'S GONNA GO TO THE SHOP WITH ME CLAIRE: fine ill go HESTER'S HOUSE --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Mona is sleeping. She feels a weird, smelly presence around her. She wakes up to see Hester, creepily staring into her soul. HESTER: hello Mona MONA: and I thought I was the creepy shit HESTER: i just wanna discuss business with you MONA: wdym HESTER: Follow me Mona follows Hester to the basement. Hester turns the lights on, only to reveal Mary and Alex Drake, unconscious. They are tied to chairs. MONA: W-Wait... how did you-- HESTER: what can I say... I've got lots of friends, Mona Hester searches through a box and finds a Blue Octopus costume. HESTER: This... was supposed to be the killer costume for my next attack on The Chanels... but I abandoned my plans when I decided to settle down with Brock and our killer love. Then he muttered our dog's name, Julia, in his sleep. So obviously I cut off his nutsack, tortured him and then decapitated him! MONA: Reasonable MONA: Also who tf names their dog Julia HESTER: I DON'T KNOW I LIKE THE NAME MONA: geez ok calm down HESTER: Sorry... I'm off my meds HESTER: ANYWAYS, the point is that, Mona... I would love it if you joined our killer gang... MONA: Our? The Red Devil and The Green Meanie step out of the shadows. MONA: umm were they here the whole time waiting to make their perfect sinister entrance HESTER: YEP MONA: damn ur good The Green Meanie takes off his/her mask. It is... LINDSAY LOHAN: Hiiii guysss! I starred in one good movie AND ILL NEVER LET YOU FORGET IT LMAOOO However, the Red Devil doesn't take his mask off. LINDSAY LOHAN: omg srsly can u just take off ur mask what is the deal with ur ass THE RED DEVIL: What can I say? I just like the costume too much It is obvious Red Devil's voice is altered. Mona is highly intrigued on who this killer might be. HESTER: So... Mona? What do you say? Do you wish to participate in the ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION OF THIS EARTH?! MONA: umm yeah but what is your plan? HESTER: Well... it's pretty obvious, Mona. Everyone knows that Hope and Despair are battling for victory. Junko has two enemies on her: the Satans and the Hope bitches that are still out there... C'mon Mona, if she TRULY wanted to destroy the world as we know it she would put in a little bit of more effort right? Nah, this bitch has beliefs. We mash all of these people's interests into one thing. Power. Everyone wants power. Control. And guess what, Mona? I staged two killing sprees in less than 4 years and got away with both of them... So I wouldn't worry if I were you. Don't worry, Mona. You're in good hands. Hester starts awkwardly/creepily laughing. Lindsay goes along with this and so does the Red Devil. MONA: Yeah but what's the plan PART TWO JAPANESE BATTLEFIELD --- 15 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Mukuro finally arrives to the adress in her phone. She sees Junko up from above, along with Mandy, Sister, Tara, Joker, and two despaired Lena Dunham and Jake Paul. JUNKO: OMG FINALLY U FUCKING CUNT... WE'VE ALL MADE IT TO THE EVENT OF THE YEAR THAT'S BEING ACTUALLY BROADCASTED ON NATIONAL TV MUKURO: Huh? JUNKO: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, IT IS TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE BATTLE BETWEEN HOPE VS DESPAIR! WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL HOST, JUNKO ENOSHIMA! MANDY: ok wtf SISTER: same sis TARA: WAIT WAIT WAIT TARA: wasnt she on the fucking past wat JUNKO: HERE'S THE DEAL... This battle is exactly what it sounds like. Hope vs. Despair. And you two Satans too. EACH TEAM -- except the demon bullshits -- HAS THREE MEMBERS. We are gonna duel each other for death. JAKE PAUL: LMAO BITCH PLEASE I AM SOOOO READY TO KILL HOES JAKE PAULERS OUT THERE THE STRONGEST PEOPLE DAB FOR THE HATERS JUNKO: Actually Jake... Junko gets a bazooka and fires it at Jake. JUNKO: I just wanted to kill you. Lmao. JUNKO: SOOO.... what are you all standing around for? LET'S FIGHT LENA DUNHAM: OH DONT WORRY KWEEN JUNKO, I WILL KILL ALL OF THESE TRUMP SUPPORTERS MANDY: junko is she on drugs JUNKO: i think she was born that way JUNKO: AND OFC IT WOULDNT BE FAIR IF I DIDNT JOIN THE WAR... Junko jumps to the battlefield. JUNKO: IM GETTING BORED SOMEONE KILL SOMEONE OMG MUKURO'S APPARTMENT --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Sakura is taking care of Asahina. SAKURA: dont worry boo im almost done ASAHINA: '''When is the doctor coming? '''SAKURA: Mukuro probably forgot to call... shes going through a lot rn tho Someone rings the doorbell. Sakura answers it. SAKURA: Mukuro, I'm so sor-- She sees Tom and Claire in front of her. Claire is disguised as a "non-binary trans" and Tom is disguised as a magical fairy. SAKURA: umm can I help you? TOM: Actually yea kwen CLAIRE: So we're new here we just moved and we're looking for a store to buy food and shit SAKURA: Honestly I think all of the supermarkets near this area are closed down due to... you know... The Apocalypse TOM: oh yea right lmao totally forgot CLAIRE: Tom r u serious SAKURA: Wait are those disguises-- CLAIRE: SHHHH were hiding from the wrath of junko enoshima SAKURA: Um, I don't know if you guys heard but--- Suddenly, the three of them hear Asahina scream. ASAHINA: THE SLIME IS CHANGING COLOR!! SAKURA, WHY IS IT CHANGING COLOR?!?! Claire looks around, shocked. SAKURA: Just asking, is any of you a highly trained doctor? TOM: wait slime... that sounds familiar... CLAIRE: OH TOM DONT YOU REMEMBER WHEN I WAS A DEMON AND SHIT TOM: OMFG YEAH OMGGGGGG yeah those were the days CLAIRE: I think I can help your friend... SAKURA: By any means, come in! Sakura lets Tom and Claire come in and closes the door. SAKURA: Wait... did you just say you were a demon? JAPANESE BATTLEFIELD --- 15 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Everyone starts fighting. Junko fires her bazooka around everywhere. Despair Lena Dunham is trying to catch Sister, but Mandy grabs her from the behind and snaps her neck. MANDY: gr8 now im going to have to wash my everything FRANCOIS: NOT UNTIL THE PARTY'S OVER BITCHES Francois tries punching Mandy, but Francois blocks her and kicks her ass to the other side of the battlefield. Francois then grabs Sister and stabs her neck. MANDY: NOOOOOOOOOOOO Mandy then sprints as fast as she can, and she grabs Francois by the dick and rips it off. TARA: oml... impressive! Tara appears from Junko's back and starts strangling her, but Joker grabs her and cuts off her hand. TARA: OMG U BITCH Junko runs towards Mukuro with a bazooka, but Mukuro does the Matrix shit and grabs Junko by the shoulders. MUKURO: Junko, I AM TELLING YOU TO STOP RIGHT NOW WITH THIS BULLSHIT! JUNKO: THATS WHAT IM TRYING TO DO Junko throws Mukuro to the ground and gets ready to fire her bazooka. JUNKO: Ohh, the sweet rise of despair... You know I love you, right sis? MUKURO: JUNKO I SWEAR TO GOD FIRE THAT GUN Tara grabs onto Junko and starts trying to steal her bazooka. Mukuro uses this as an opportunity to run away. Meanwhile, Francois is bleeding out. FRANCOIS: TARA MY LOVE, HELP ME TARA: bitch please... I KNOW YOUR GAY FRANCOIS: B-BUT HOW DID YOU FIND OUT TARA: THAT WAS A TEST U FUCKING HO Tara grabs Junko's bazooka, sprints away really fast and shoots Francois. Meanwhile, Joker is trying to saw Mandy in half with his chainsaw. JOKER: Oh... the irony! THE JOKER ALWAYS GETS THE LAST LAUGH MANDY: not tonight boo Mandy lunges herself to Joker. He drops the chainsaw some place, where Junko almost ends up tripping. But she doesn't. Mandy bitchslaps the Joker but he grabs the chainsaw but just when he's about to kill Mandy, Tara whoops Joker's ass and hides Mandy. TARA: OKAY JUNKO, R WE DONE PLAYING, I HAVE A FAMILY YOU KNOW JUNKO: Well, so I have mine. You're free to leave. Take Mandy with you too. She's really no use for me. Puddin, you can leave too. Joker looks at Junko, confused, but follows her order anyways, but not before Junko gives a big kiss to Joker. JUNKO: Promise me you'll never forget me. JOKER: What are you talking about Pumpkin Pie? Junko sheds a tear of despair. They both kiss again and Joker leaves, leaving only Mukuro and Junko. MUKURO: W-WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK JUNKO?! LET ME LEAVE JUNKO: No... the battle's still not over. These people here... They are just a warm-up. I just wanna say goodbye to my little sis. MUKURO: Huh?! Junko attacks Mukuro. JUNKO: Remember when we were little and I manipulated you into running away from home? I had you in my pocket, Mukuro. MUKURO: Junko, stop it! Junko slaps Mukuro repeatedly. JUNKO: And remember when I manipulated you into stealing an ice cream, because I told you I had no cash? I had 500$ in my pocket. Junko grabs a knife. JUNKO: AND REMEMBER WHEN I MANIPULATED YOU INTO JOINING MY BIG PLANS TO PAINT THE WORLD IN DESPAIR?! OH I REALLY GOT YOU ON THAT ONE Suddenly, Junko's crazy goofy face turns into a more serious face. JUNKO: Tell me... How does it feel looking at me? I know you think I'm ill... That I will get better. But I won't. I can't function normally, Mukuro. I can't. Not without the beautiful joy of despair! Junko looks deep into Mukuro's eyes. JUNKO: While you were gone in Fenrir... I had a kid. MUKURO: ...Junko what? JUNKO: I abandoned her on the streets. She's probably cold out there... Somewhere. Mukuro tries not to look at Junko's face. Junko notices this and gets up, with her back turned away from Mukuro. MUKURO: Who's the father? Junko starts crying. Mukuro is surprised... It's been a long time since Junko has shown any true emotions in front of her. Mukuro quickly hugs Junko. MUKURO: Junko... You don't have to do this. Please... If you truly love me... There's a happy life... waiting for you out there. Don't do this to yourself. I'm begging you. JUNKO: It's too late. For me. You wanna know why I did this in the first place? This is a goodbye, Mukuro. MUKURO: Junko, what? JUNKO: Ugh... I just realized. This emotional bullshit is just... SO BORING! AND IM SURE THE VIEWERS AT HOME WOULD HATE TO SEE THIS BULLSHIT HAPPY ENDING, AMIRITE RN? MUKURO: JUNKO DON'T! Mukuro starts crying, while Junko starts laughing like a fucking psycho. Junko grabs the chainsaw and hands it to Mukuro. JUNKO: DO IT! MUKURO: NO JUNKO: IF YOU DO IT ON THE NEXT FIFTEEN SECONDS I PROMISE YOU I WILL GET YOU AN ICE CREAM MUKURO: I SAID NO, I AM NOT DOING THIS JUNKO: UGH YOU ARE SERIOUSLY NO FUN Junko grabs the chainsaw from Mukuro's hands, drops it and jumps right into it. Mukuro screams as her sister is sawed off. Epilogue MUKURO'S APPARTMENT --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Claire is trying to heal Asahina while someone rings the doorbell. Sakura answers the door and she is met by a crying Mukuro. Mukuro hugs Sakura, crying. SAKURA: I... I saw what happened. Mukuro, are you OK? MUKURO: I'm... I'm just... I'm sorry I didn't call a doctor or anything... SAKURA: No, it's fine. We actually got better help we would have gotten with a doctor. MUKURO: Really? TOM: Um guys... We've got a bit of a problem. The slime has turned red.Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season Two Episodes